Some things never change
by Agatha Little
Summary: I made this one shot for a Quizilla member, Anime4life739....Kyoya/OC


**Some things never change**

- Tori-chan! – the twins yelled after the girl, who was hurrying out of the club room. – Why are you leaving early, again?

She took a big breath as she tried to wiggle out of their arm-lock. The truth was that she didn't want to leave, but she had no other choice.

- Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me go! – she stated. – I have to get my brother from preschool and I also have to get him home in time!

- Why don't you let the nanny take care of that? – they questioned. – You could stay longer that way…

- There's just one problem with that! – she smiled at them before her expression turned into an annoyed one. – There is not a single nanny alive who would take care of little beast ever since his mother died!

With that she finally broke out of their hold and ran out the door, towards the preschool section of Ouran. The twins stared after her, not completely getting what she meant. Why did she say "his mother"? they wanted to know the answer, badly, so they decided that the best way to find out was to ask Kyoya. The black haired host was standing at the bar with Haruhi; preparing the tea and the drinks for the customers when the twins popped their heads up behind them. Kyoya immediately sensed them.

- Go back to the guests! – he stated. – I'll tell you after they leave.

Well the twins didn't want to leave, but like Tori they had no choice. They put up a smile and turned their attention on the girls in front of them. But one host, the cool one wasn't as calm on the inside as he was on the outside. A smile played on his lips as he devised a plan to get her happier. As soon as the last girl left and Tamaki turned off the lights for dramatic effect, making the whole room dark Kyoya pulled out his notebook, settled down on the couch and turned towards the twins, who where the most interested in the topic.

- Torisia Naraku's mother dies in a car accident when she was 5 years old. Her father got married again and had a son with his new wife. Unfortunately the new Mrs. Naraku fell ill and died six months ago. The boy is out of control ever since them, and he is very attached to his older step-sister. Also there isn't a nanny in Tokyo who would actually sit him.

Meanwhile Tori was waiting for her brother in front of the classroom. The bell rang, signaling the end of the club's time. Her brother was in the reading club, which meant that the children listened to the teacher who read them short books. The boy jumped and hugged her around her waist not bothering to easy with the force. The two of them fell back since Tori lost her balance, but she smiled never the less. She liked that her brother loved her so much, but sometimes that love was a bit painful. Takeo hid his face in her blue jacket, since she was wearing the boy's uniform (which her father paid good money so she could).

- Tori-chan! – she heard two familiar voices behind her yell.

Turning she saw the Hitachiin boys running towards her, she couldn't believe how quickly they got there. She wiggled out of her brother's hold and slowly stood up. By that time the twins reached them. Tori pulled Takeo behind her; she didn't want trouble with him in front of his classmates.

- Tono asked us to invite you to his estate, the second Suoh mansion! – started Kaoru.

- And your brother is invited too! – finished Hikaru.

She stared at them, trying to figure out their intentions, but she couldn't think of anything. Finally her brother had to tug at her sleeve to get her attention. Tori glanced down at him.

- What's a "Tono"? – he asked.

- They mean Tamaki Suoh! – she smiled at him then turned to the twins. – Which day and what time?

- Tomorrow at three! – they stated. – See you then!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Torisia sat on the couch, between Kyoya and Honey. As soon as they arrived her brother was yanked away from her and taken to a separate room, to Tamaki's housekeeper. Right now it was 16:37 and the girl was wondering why she hasn't heard any noise or screams from Takeo or the housekeeper. All the while Tamaki wouldn't shut up for a second.

- Don't worry Tori-chan! Your brother will be alright! – squealed Honey, once he saw how she was cracking the tea cup in her hands.

- I know, I know….but still…. – she stated.

- Honey-sempai! Tamaki-sempai! – yelled the twins. – Come see this!

Tamaki and Mutsukuni quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving Kyoya alone with Tori. She hid her blushing face in the cup as she took a sip. She was never alone with the youngest Ootori before and the fact that she had a crush on him didn't quite help. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she yanked her head towards Kyoya almost hitting his yaw I the process. A smile appeared on his face as he leaned closer to her trying to capture her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. His arms ran around her waist as he pulled her from closer to him. She smiled at into the kiss as her arms also warped around his neck.

- Kyoya and Tori sitting in a tree! – they heard a familiar voice sing. – K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Her brother laughed but he received a light slap on his head from the twins.

- Don't sass your sister! – they stated.

Tori snuggled close to the young Ootori as the others walked back one by one, but Takeo insisted to sit right next to his sister. Kyoya kissed her nose lightly before he patted the small boy on his head. Some thing will never change.


End file.
